A Twisted Life
by I Heart Idina Menzel
Summary: AU. Glinda Upland is dating Fiyero Tiggular, guitarist for Oz's hottest rock band, but when she meets the band's new vocalist, Elphaba Thropp, her life gets turned on its head. Gelphie, Gliyero in the beginning.


Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of it's characters, and therefore I make no money off of this. I also do not own the song One, that's the property of U2.

Warnings: It's a Gelphie, folks, don't like, don't read. Rated for language, alcoholism, and brief sexual themes.

He sat his guitar down, closed his light brown eyes, ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair, toyed with the zipper on his leather jacket, adjusted the gray shirt underneath it, and then finally placed his hands inside the pockets of his blue jeans. Fiyero had lost count of how many singers they had auditioned, for every decent vocalist, there were ten that sounded like the backside of a dyspeptic tiger.

"Maybe we should have just kept Avaric, Boq" he said, turning to look at his band mate, a baby faced Munchkin with short dark brown hair and dark green eyes, dressed in a sleeveless white shirt and a pair of red basketball shorts, who was currently at his drum set.

Boq's sigh was audible, "Yeah, Avaric was great. When he wasn't being an ass or getting hammered off his ass"

"I know, I know. Arrogant, cocky, drunk, but he was one of the best. Hell, he's already gotten offers for a solo deal, and multiple offers to front other bands" Fiyero threw his hands up, "And what do we have? A bunch of fans and groupies who can't sing in tune

"Cheer up, Fiyero. Tibbett said this one's different" said a young man with golden hair that reached to his shoulders, and blue eyes. One leg of his pants was rolled up to his knee, and his silk shirt was unbuttoned.

"Where the hell have you been, Crope?" Boq asked, as his band mate turned on the amp to his bass.

Crope whisked his head around to address Boq, his long hair whipping behind him, and with a sly and a wink said, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Fiyero rolled his eyes and picked his guitar up, "Send 'em in, Tibbett" he called out.

For a moment none of them could believe what they were seeing; she was tall and slender, dressed in a baggy black shirt and a pair of blue jeans, her raven hair coming down to the middle of her back, her dark brown eyes staring down at the floor. And she was green.

"Hi, I'm Fiyero Tiggular" the guitarist said, after he had gotten over his initial shock. "Boq Tinnen, our drummer" he gestured behind him to the Munchkin, "And this is our bassist, Crope Jansen"

The rest of the band greeted the newcomer, and it was easy to tell they were still perplexed about her green skin.

"Elphaba Thropp" she said.

Fiyero smirked, Elphaba Thropp, sounding like a vocalist's name. "Have you ever been in a band before, done any solo work?"

The green woman shook her head, "No, I haven't"

"Have you ever auditioned for a vocalist position before?" Crope asked.

"No, this is the first time I've ever done something of this nature" it was easy to tell that she was nervous.

Fiyero, remembering how nervous he had been on his first audition, took pity on the girl, "Why don't you show us what you can do? What song?"

Elphaba thought for a few seconds, "One"

Crope smiled, _"First time somebody's chosen to sing something I wrote"_

Fiyero gave Elphaba a moment to clear her nerves and situate herself in front of the microphone before he started to play the melodious notes on his guitar.

"**Is it getting better? Or do you feel the same?" **

Elphaba had a good voice. No, that's was way off the mark, she had an amazing voice. It was sultry without being too sexual, it was rough and smooth at the same time.

"**Will it make it easier on you now? You got someone to blame"**

Boq was almost positive he had already missed a beat or two, but he was too entranced with Elphaba's singing.

"**You say…one love, one life. When it's one need, in the night. One love, we get to share it. Leaves you baby, if you don't care for it"**

Tibbett had entered the room, his black hair stuck in all directions, his leather pants weren't pulled up all the way, and his blue jean vest was undone as well. As the band's roadie he had many jobs, one of them was to make sure that everybody who auditioned for the vocalist position wasn't going to harm the band members in any way, so he interviewed every single person that showed up to audition. He wasn't joking when he told his boyfriend that the next audition would be different, and not just because she was green.

"_Why do you want to be in this band?"_ he had asked her.

"_When I sing, I feel…human"_ she had replied.

"**Did I disappoint you? Or leave a bad taste in your mouth? You act you never had love. And you want me to go without?"**

Elphaba's heart was beating so loudly that she wasn't sure she was actually singing, she could feel her mouth moving, and feel the vibrations in her throat, that was good sign.

"**Well it's…too late, tonight. To drag the past out, into the light. We're one, but we're not the same. We get to carry each other, carry each other. One"**

Crope was playing on instinct, barely aware of where his fingers were going and what strings he was strumming. Tibbett was right, she was different. She was amazing, even better than Avaric.

"**Have you come here for forgiveness? Have you come to raise the dead? Have you come here to play savior, to the lepers in your head? Did I ask too much? More than a lot. You gave me nothing now it's all I got. We're one, but we're not the same. Well we hurt each other, then we do it again"**

The next refrain sent chills down everyone's spine.

"**You say; love is a temple, love a higher law. Love is a temple, love the higher law. You ask me to enter, but then you make me crawl. And I can't be holding on to what you, when all you got is hurt"**

Unbeknownst to everyone, Tibbett had pulled out his cell phone and was filming the process. He had no intentions of letting this leak, but he just couldn't pass up having a piece of history in his possession.

"**One love, one blood, one life. You got to do what you should. One life, with each other, sisters, brothers. One life, but we're not the same. We get to carry each, carry each other. One…life. One"**

The song was over, and Fiyero looked at his band mates and smiling before turning to Elphaba.

"Miss Thropp, welcome to the band"

Fiyero still had one thing on his mind, though.

"What's up with the green paint?"

Elphaba sighed, "It's not paint. It's the actual color of my skin"

X

Outside there were cameras flashing and paparazzi interviewers everywhere. As soon as the band exited, the crowd went wild.

"Mr. Tiggular, has the band found a vocalist yet?"

"Mr. Tiggular, when do you think the next album will come out?"

"Mr. Tiggular, Mr. Tiggular, Mr. Tiggular…"

The questions were all running together, and Fiyero was tired.

"Yes, we have found a new vocalist. This is a new era for A Twisted Life, and we plan to start writing and recording in a few months time. We're having a free show right her in Frottica on Saturday at the Plaza" he answered.

"Miss, are you the new vocalist?" an interviewer asked, thrusting the microphone in Elphaba's face.

"Yes" it was easy to tell that the poor girl wanted to run away and hide.

"Please" Crope said, "Leave her alone, she's new to all of this. Hey, Avaric Tenmeadows, I hope you come to a show or two, because you'll see why we have no regrets about firing you"

"Hey, could we get a shot of the band?"

Fiyero shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

After the band had lined up side by side, and several photos had been taken, an interviewer asked, "Care to introduce yourselves to those watching who might not be familiar with the band?"

Fiyero gave a small wave in the camera's direction, "Fiyero Tiggular, guitar"

Boq wrapped his arm around Fiyero's waist and broke into a wide grin, "Boq Tinnen, drums"

Crope flipped his hair and winked, "Crope Jansen, bass"

When the camera turned to Elphaba, the emerald woman gave a small, unintentionally sultry smile, "Elphaba Thropp, vocals"

I wasn't too sure where to end this, so I apologize if it feels a little rushed. Anyways, I'm still focusing on By the Light Divided, so this story might not get updated as much, but I am determined to actually finish something I start.

Reviews are love.


End file.
